


Buried Treasure

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [106]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic, Qunlat, The Dog Ships Them, Underwear, Underwear Theft, conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Sten and Dog. And a pair of underwear. Whose is your choice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sword-Bearer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364521) by [Maybethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings). 



"Where is the dog?" If Natia didn't know better, she'd have sworn there was a note of distress in hercompanion's voice.

"Fiver? He's down by the riverbank, burying a bone or someth—"

" _Vashedan qenan_!" Sten didn't even let her finish the sentence before he charged off toward the brook they had refilled their canteens and waterskins from just hours ago. Natia heard joyful barking, peppered with the inimitable reproach of a certain Qunari.

"Return the garment at once, dog!"

"...The sentiment is appreciated. The action is not."

"...Where did you even..."

" _Put one more paw on that_ and I will apply a cone of shame!"

Minutes later Sten stalked past, holding a muddy, white thing with straps and mumbling about laundry soap. Fiver followed minutes later, bent in an attitude of shame and resentment.

"I wonder why he wanted to bury  _that_ ," Natia mused. "Whatever that was."

"For safekeeping, I suspect," Zevran replied, barely able to contain a smile. "Your dog, he sometimes shares his bones with you, does he not?"

"What I would want with Qunari underclothes I have no i—oh,  _FIVER! YOU TERRIBLE DOG!"_

The gleam in the mabari's eye suggested that he regretted  _nothing_.


End file.
